<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铁虫】深渊 by Rosenocryyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704664">【铁虫】深渊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenocryyy/pseuds/Rosenocryyy'>Rosenocryyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenocryyy/pseuds/Rosenocryyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>玫瑰坠落，丘比特的爱情之箭已然搭弓，拍卖会上的第一眼，希腊喷泉旁垫着脚尖亲吻泉水的男孩，或许都已经成为永恒。“也许我们以错误的方式开始，但我想永远陪伴你的心意从未改变。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【铁虫】深渊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【铁虫】深渊</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>天色逐渐地阴沉下去，天际色彩浓艳瑰丽的云朵也即将被昏暗的夜色取代，佩珀站在餐厅的窗前，看着夕阳的余晖一点点被蚕食。自家餐厅外是面积不小的绿油油草坪，佩珀曾向托尼提议种一些纤丽的英国玫瑰，但很快被托尼否决了。他说：“那样真是多此一举。”听到这种话，她便会用沉默代替自己偶尔的不满——她知道托尼有多固执与自信。</p><p>身后女仆摆放刀叉餐盘的声音冰冷清脆，佩珀知道那是晚饭即将准备好的信号。她今天特意翻看过去的菜谱，挑选了托尼最爱的菜式，搭配一点点香槟。也许红酒更好，但佩珀觉得香槟更适合今天晚餐谈话的气氛。</p><p>托尼穿着深蓝色正装出现在楼梯上时，佩珀心头突然涌现出他不会真正吃完这顿饭的异样，很快另一种不安翻卷上来掩饰住了这股异样。她打起精神温和地微笑，在托尼走过来时与他拥抱，她能闻到托尼身上好闻的名贵香水气味。</p><p>“今天晚饭闻起来很不错。”托尼为佩珀拉开椅子后入座，轻轻嗅了一下空气中的香味。女仆将前菜端上桌面，佩珀亲自打开一瓶香槟，在取酒杯时说：“你会喜欢的。”</p><p>托尼刚刚摸上刀叉时，手机铃声响起。他无奈又歉疚地冲佩珀一笑，取出手机接通并起身离开餐桌，走向露台：“喂？Steve？我在吃饭，怎么了？今天晚上......”</p><p>佩珀手指抚上酒杯，她浅酌了一口香槟，思考着是否应该制定餐桌上不接电话的规定。她看着托尼深蓝色的背影，觉得之前自己异样的感觉要成为现实了。</p><p>果然托尼从露台返回后，一脸烦躁地扯了扯自己的领带。他充满歉意地冲佩珀一笑：“不好意思亲爱的，今天晚上有很重要的宴会，我必须去。”</p><p>佩珀沉默了半晌，发问：“他们之前没有邀请你吗？”<br/>
托尼将杯中的酒一饮而尽，一边整理衣着一边说：“他们本不想让我去，但是Steve给我走漏风声。”他停顿一会，继续道：“所以我要看看这宴会上到底有什么。”</p><p>说完他在佩珀的额头上留下一吻：“真的很抱歉亲爱的，下次我会赔偿给你一个晚餐的。”说完他走向门外。“可是托尼。”佩珀不甘心地站起来，听到她的声音的托尼顿住脚步回头。“我也有很重要的事情。”佩珀认真，近乎恳求地说到。</p><p>托尼看了她一会，棕色的眼睛翻涌着温柔和道不明的情绪。“等我回来再说。”说罢他转身离去。</p><p>那一吻的温度似乎还留在额头上，又似乎已经消失。佩珀呆呆地抚摸着额头，毫无知觉地坐下去。</p><p> </p><p>托尼走到庄园的大铁门外，哈皮已经驱车等他。他跨入车后，眼里的温柔彻底消散，化作了冰冷与冷静。“去帕克庄园。史蒂夫已经在那里等我们了。”托尼在自己的心腹哈皮面前不用做过多解释，他略有疲惫地捏了捏眉心，“真是谢谢史蒂夫了。”</p><p>哈皮从后视镜看了自家老板一眼，沉声问到：“是帕克家族的拍卖会吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”托尼简单地回应了一句，“实话说这次九头蛇干的有够混蛋，血洗了帕克家族后还把剩下的物品在帕克庄园清点拍卖。”他轻哼一声，“这些东西真是够脏的。”</p><p>哈皮不解：“那您为什么还要去？”</p><p>托尼摸索出了一根烟，又在黑暗中寻找了半天打火机。橙色的火苗跃在嘴前，他狠狠地吸了一口后吐出白色的烟雾，眼神飘到远方。</p><p>“因为这一次，拍卖的不仅仅有珠宝古董，还有人。”</p><p> </p><p>托尼到的时候史蒂夫已经到达。他站在一棵巨大的法国梧桐下，双手插兜等待托尼，黑色的修身西装将他衬得愈发英俊，也更贴合他的身材。“多谢了，老兄。”托尼走上前拍了拍他的肩膀，两人并行一同步入帕克庄园，引得不少人侧目。</p><p>“这根本不算什么。”史蒂夫笑了笑。“你也知道我说的不止这件事情。”托尼说到，将燃了一半的烟扔到地上，用皮鞋碾灭。</p><p>史蒂夫再一次微笑，他看了看周围，低声对托尼说：“我倒感觉左前方那个穿红色晚礼服的女人对你很感兴趣，说不定你今天可以和她有个美妙的夜晚。”</p><p>“等等，你怎么也变成这么吊儿郎当的样子了。”托尼不可思议地挑眉，与史蒂夫一起走到宴会厅门口，从容接受搜身。“插一句，这个宴会超过半数的女人应该都对我感兴趣，但她们什么时候能有觉悟我已经结婚三年了？”</p><p>史蒂夫一边向宴会厅内熟悉的人礼貌问好，一边低声说：“要是真有结婚的自觉，就不要在外面搞什么艳遇一夜情，甚至那种派对。你看看你有什么已婚男人的样子。”</p><p>托尼用不以为然的笑容回答了这件事情。</p><p>“拍卖会将于八点钟开始，请各位做好准备，最后将有神秘拍卖，敬请期待。”</p><p>一个穿着燕尾服的男人大声说道。</p><p>托尼用手臂轻轻撞了撞身旁的史蒂夫，招引周围人看到了他，流露出惊诧的神色。托尼对此毫不在意，侧身对史蒂夫说：“我先去花园里走走，等到神秘拍卖的时候再回来。”</p><p>史蒂夫点点头：“你多加小心。”</p><p>托尼信步走出去，他站在花园里，一瞬间像是与喧闹的世界隔绝。他能听到花园中心的希腊式喷泉哗哗的水声，上面站立的丘比特顽皮可爱。借着微弱的月光，托尼能看到丘比特白玉般的身体沾染了不少干涸的血迹。结合之前帕克家族被血洗的事情，他不难猜出丘比特身上的血迹从何而来。对此他只是嘲讽地感叹一句，被杀戮玷污的爱神。</p><p>也许是栀子花，总之一股淡淡的花香味让托尼稍稍心安。喷泉上爱神的箭指向他，可托尼从来不相信什么爱情。爱情对于他而言，只是各种类似于多巴胺的物质在大脑弥散而已，而所谓的一见倾心，也许只是那一瞬间为爱而爱。</p><p>他不知站了多久，因为轻柔的带着点湿意的风，混合着花香很好地抚慰了他的心情。他正准备离去时，不远处悉悉嗦嗦的声音引起了他的注意。</p><p>一个穿着空荡白色衬衫的棕发男孩，赤裸着脚，小心翼翼地靠近丘比特喷泉。托尼向一旁的树后隐匿了身影，而男孩在确定四周无人后，轻轻地伸出手，触碰到冰凉的泉水。再接着，他踮起脚尖，侧过脸，伸出舌头，想要舔舐泉水。</p><p>托尼模糊地看到了那半张脸，纯洁，无辜，像掉落人间的彼得潘。</p><p>“臭小子，你他妈的又滚到哪里去了？”一个暴怒的声音响起。伴随着杂乱的脚步声，一个粗野的男人出现。托尼认出那是九头蛇的人。</p><p>穿着白衬衫的男孩抬起手背，擦去了唇角的水珠，却没有一丝慌乱，冷静又清冷地看向男人。后者明显被他这种眼神惹到，男人一把提起他的衣领：“别用这种眼神看我，小杂种！待会可有你好看，也不知道你能沦落到哪里去，是去当别人的玩具吗？”</p><p>托尼闻言微微皱眉，可男孩依然一声不吭，平静地看着提起他衣领的男人，丝毫没有挣扎的动作。男人自讨没趣，将他甩出去：“快滚进去吧，臭小子。”</p><p>托尼低头看了看手腕上的手表，走回宴会厅。🧍刚刚男孩冰冷又纯真的面容多次划过他的脑海里，他摇了摇头，将那些画面驱逐。</p><p>回到宴会厅，一瞬间又灯火通明。托尼看着宴会厅的装潢，不得不感叹帕克家族拥有良好的审美品味。史蒂夫走回他的身边，哀叹：“你可算回来了，神秘拍卖马上就要开始了。”</p><p>话落，大厅里的灯光骤然熄灭，只留一盏聚焦在临时搭建的高台上，红色的幕布被扯开后，一个雕琢精良的金色金属笼子出现。</p><p>笼子里铺着柔软的白色羊毛毯，毯子上蜷缩了一个少年，手腕处被铁链困住，只穿着一件宽大的丝绸长袍，锁骨明显的凸起赫然可见。他玫瑰色的嘴唇红的异常，像是被人啃咬过，却有另一种隐秘的妖艳。他棕色的双眼此时被画上了浓重的色彩，几乎让人辨不清真容，眼角的黑色眼线又被拉长，整个人有一种凄厉的凌虐美。<br/>
“最后一件商品，帕克家族唯一幸存的少爷——彼得帕克！”</p><p>主持拍卖会的男人声音拉长，像是要吸引更多人。“彼得帕克，帕克家族的少爷，但是身体虚弱，近乎于废物，构不成什么威胁，今年不过十五岁，是非常好的私藏品。”托尼注意到男人刻意将私藏品三字咬重后，笼子里的男孩身体小幅度颤抖了一下。</p><p>托尼看向史蒂夫，眼神里的确定清晰可见，两人的目光碰撞出一个共识。</p><p>托尼不知道是否该辱骂九头蛇肮脏，但他确定的是九头蛇很好地讨了这帮贵族男人的欢心和那些阴暗龌龊的心思，甚至他自己都有点心动，不过托尼不否认自己是个卑劣的人。出身高贵家族沦亡的落魄少爷，纯真无邪的小男孩，殷红的嘴唇和蜷缩的姿态，似乎世界上最纯洁和最肮脏的想法都可以聚集到这一个人身上。</p><p>周围的男士们已经蠢蠢欲动。<br/>
“起价五百万——”<br/>
“六百万！”<br/>
“六百五十万！”<br/>
“七百五十万！”<br/>
......</p><p>“好，已经八百万了，还有更高的吗？”台上的男人兴奋大喊。</p><p>“一千万。”<br/>
托尼的声音响起。</p><p>台上的男人看到托尼明显愣怔了一下，但很快恢复热情的笑容。“斯塔克先生出到了一千万，还有人吗？”</p><p>周围议论声大起来，无外乎关于托尼斯塔克为什么来到这里，到底是谁通知了他。但当史蒂夫气定神闲地扫视了一圈周围的人，那些窃窃私语的人像是明白了一般，议论声逐渐减小。</p><p>“一千两百万！”</p><p>托尼抬眸望去，是父亲生前好友斯坦。他玩味地笑了笑，略有不耐烦地举价：<br/>
“两千万！”</p><p>四下一片沉默。</p><p>在台上男人夸张的语调中，托尼拍的了笼子里的男孩。他让哈皮稍后前去付款，而台上的男人还在询问是否明天将彼得送到斯塔克庄园。</p><p>“不用。我现在就带他走。”托尼冷声拒绝。他朝前走去，围观的人群自动为他让开一条道路，穿过人群，他走向那个巨大的笼子。“给我把门打开。”他的声音带着浓浓的不悦。</p><p>金属门嘎吱一声打开，托尼用身体挡住台下人的视线，屈膝弯腰看向笼子里的男孩。他将西装袖口挽起，面前的男孩在微微颤抖，他攥住男孩的手腕，意图安抚他。随后一只手轻柔地托住他的脖子，另一只手将他用力抱起。</p><p>彼得被托尼横抱在怀里，他下意识地将脸埋入托尼的肩膀处。托尼立即闻到了掩藏在化妆品味道下男孩独有的青草牛奶味道，不由得抱紧了怀里的男孩。</p><p>“不要怕，kid，我这就带你走。”托尼僵硬又生涩地安慰怀里的男孩，大步向门外走去。像是想到什么，他又补充：“你跟我回家。”</p><p>等到托尼抱着彼得略微费力地钻进黑色奥迪时，他才发现彼得脸颊上湿漉漉地落了泪，眼妆丑陋又可笑地晕染开了。托尼为他擦了擦眼泪，问道：“你很害怕？”</p><p>出乎他预料的是，彼得摇摇头，伸出舌尖舔掉滑落到嘴角旁的泪珠——这个动作让驰骋情场的托尼略微有一些心猿意马——然后回答：“我是太开心了。”</p><p>正巧哈皮付账回来，托尼问他要了一包湿纸巾，又吩咐哈皮回到斯塔克庄园，并为身边的小男孩准备房间。说完这一切，托尼捏住彼得的下巴，另一只手抽出湿纸巾用力为他擦拭着难看的眼妆。</p><p>托尼手法并不娴熟，加之力度大，最终引得彼得连连吸冷气。但当那些夸张的色彩被擦拭地七七八八时，一张清秀温柔，纯洁无邪的脸庞露出来。</p><p>彼得此时正在用那双和托尼瞳孔颜色相近的眼眸湿漉漉地望着他，托尼甚至可以清晰地看见自己面容的倒影。<br/>
是刚刚的彼得潘。</p><p>托尼很久没有看见这样平静，清冷又夹杂着不符合的纯真气质的人，他不争气地心跳乱了几拍又恢复如初。他刚想不自然地移开视线，一个轻柔的，带着奶香的吻落在他的左脸庞上。</p><p>托尼震惊地看向彼得，原来现在的年轻人都这么主动吗？后者反而无所谓一笑，隐约透露几分害羞，思考了一会说：“斯塔克先生，您都花两千万买下我了，那我们得让这两千万物有所值。”</p><p>前面开车的哈皮猛烈咳嗽一下。</p><p>“既然你拍卖下我，我要喊你主人吗？”彼得像是没有意识到自己说的话有多么危险，微笑着反问托尼。</p><p>托尼笑出了声，他伸出手将彼得搂在怀里，理了理他额前的棕色小卷毛：“如果你想要这样撩拨我，那还差得远。不过既然我花了两千万，那只有一个吻肯定不够。也许我们可以更深入地交流一下，这两千万怎么物有所值？”说完，他的手游到了彼得腰间，轻轻捏了一把。</p><p>“还有。”托尼眯了眯眼看着怀里因为拿一下触碰而反应巨大的男孩，嘴角噙笑，“我可不是什么主人，我是你的情人，唯一的情人。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>